Traditional and special use tables do not provide the user with an ergonomic contact surface and/or work surface. For example, the typical height of these structures is not conducive to the user having proper posture while working on one or more objects. Rather, these structures typically require the user to lean over the work surface of the structure to a work position that cannot be maintained for prolonged periods without the user experiencing soreness or other undesirable consequences. Additionally, known adjustable height tables have significant inherent disadvantages including lack or ease of portability and complex/cumbersome components necessary to adjust the height of the work surface. Typical dedicated raised surface work benches are single application in use. They take up considerable space, are highly specialized to a single task, expensive, and cannot be easily transported. The adjustable height tables are also bulky, not easily transported, and have moving parts which can fail. Also, there is no ergonomic contact surface and/or work surface.